SV-1003 Raider
The SV-1003 Raider is an APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) in Just Cause 2, with a mounted minigun. Appearance It might be based on the MOWAG Piranha 8x8. The SV-1003, unlike the SV-1007 Stonewall, comes in all three camouflage paint schemes: desert beige, jungle green, and snow white. There is, however, no urban black version. In 'Kicked to the Curb' it spawns a unique red version. Performance The Raider is a powerful vehicle (with a weight of around 10 tons) and, once in motion, it is capable of tossing aside any road barriers and cutting down trees without a noticeable impact on its course or speed. As expected, the vehicle has a wide turn radius and slow acceleration but makes up for it with sheer engine power. The heavy armor of this vehicle makes it immune to collision damage which, combined with its great mass and powerful engine, makes it the perfect escape vehicle in jungle areas when being pursued. The Raider cuts through all but the largest of trees without taking a scratch while the shape of its hull allows it to simply roll over most rocks and tree roots. It is also capable of scaling quite steep hillsides without losing much momentum and can survive a drop from a tremendous height whilst suffering only moderate damage (unlike most vehicles that either blow up or become very fragile). Its mass and shape allow it to roll over or toss aside any common vehicles on impact, but the player should watch out for direct hits with vehicles at high speeds as the collision might cause the lighter vehicle to explode, damaging the Raider. Combat effectiveness The SV-1003 Raider is fairly useless in combat but serves well as a very durable off-road vehicle. While the Raider has a mounted minigun, it's of no use when driving and does not protect the operator from incoming fire. Furthermore, continuously firing the mounted Minigun will obstruct the operator's vision so much that it becomes very difficult to see targets and to determine the direction of incoming gunfire. All of these things mean that SV-1003 is better used as a heavily armored transport vehicle for destroying stationary targets rather than for confrontations. To make a friendly NPC mount a turret, the player needs to drive the Raider to a friendly stronghold and pull a gunner from one of the armed vehicles parked near the main entrance. The gunner will attempt to mount the closest turret again. It should be noted that the NPC gunner creates a set of problems on its own. It will draw military attention from a far greater distance than the player alone would and, once in battle, he will be killed quickly, leaving the driver alone in a difficult situation. SV-1003 Raider can take heavy damage from gunfire and the driver can confront a large force of infantry by attacking from the roof of the vehicle (using personal weapons, rather than the minigun) while periodically getting inside the vehicle to regenerate lost health and reposition or change movement direction. Shooting from the roof should be avoided when driving through forests however as falling trees will immediately knock Rico off of the vehicle. Russian version During the Agency mission Three Kings, Alexander Mirkov invites you to "Taste the wrath of Mother Russia!". He calls an H-62 Quapaw, which drops a unique Raider with Russian camo paint onto the roof of the hotel to use against you. This unique version is superior. The gun shield is bigger and actually protects the gun-operator. Alexander can only be killed when shot at from the side, while he's shooting at Tom Sheldon. The Russian version has much stronger and/or lighter armor. An H-62 Quapaw can't lift a usual SV-1003 Raider and the armor of this version can't be harmed by all explosives, but a few blocks of Triggered Explosives will make short work of this variant. This method of destroying the Russian Raider is the most effective way to deal with Mirkov. Locations Despite being available on many bases, it's only used during a few missions. It's never used in normal gameplay. During free-roam *Many Military bases in Panau. **Almost every arctic base. ***Bukit Bura ***Bukit Ketot ***Bukit Rendah ***Bukit Tinggi ***Kampung Rencong Berkarat ***Kem General Hong ***Kem Gunung Kudus ***Kem Gunung Raya One is also featured in a mission here. ***Kem Kapitan Luk Ya Sian ***Lembah Genting Tinggi ***Kem Jalan Kilang Lama (East Tanah Raya) ***Kem Serigala Kelabu (East Tanah Raya) ***Kem Gunung Belakang Patah (East Tanah Raya) ***Kem Singa Menerkam (Pelaut Archipelago) **Kuala Gandin **Negeri Cabang **Kem Harimau Putih **Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil **Pulau Panau Kecil **? **? *Some Ports in Panau. *Some Airports in Panau. **Banjaran Gundin. **Paya Luas. Uniquely green-marked. **Kem Jalan Merpati. **Tanah Lebar. *At X:5684; Y:27455. *At the Reapers Kem Gunung Gurun stronghold straight down the entrance road. If you drive to the entrance and wait, a Reaper Soldier will get in and man the gun turret. However, there is no way to make him drive the vehicle if you choose to go to a stronghold. Despite this stronghold being in the desert, the Raider is painted in woodland camo. It is also uniquely green-marked. *If you wish to have a faction member drive the Raider, then you must steal one from a military base and then park it by the side of the road and wait for a faction car to appear with faction members inside. Force them to stop by walking out in front of them and then yank the driver out. If you have positioned the Raider close enough, the AI will take the next available vehicle, the Raider, and start driving it down the road. All you have to do is grapple to it and get into the turret. This video will show you how to do it. During missions *A race called "Kicked to the Curb" that provides a unique red version. Uniquely green-marked. *Three Agency missions: **Welcome to Panau, where the Panau Military tries to retake the area with the SAMs. **Three Kings, where Alexander Mirkov uses an indestructible version against you. This is the only version where there is a shield around the turret unless of course, you mod the game. **Into the Den, where you are right outside the fortress, and it (literally) crashes through the wall to kill Rico. *3 Stronghold takeovers: **Power Surge. End of mission. **A Second Amendment. End of mission. **Paradise Valley. Practical end of mission. *In the faction mission Clear Skies. Trivia *Despite its use as an armored personnel carrier, it is never seen in use against factions. *Sometimes the "Kicked to the Curb" race in Panau City can spawn two at a time due to a glitch. *Despite the one at Kem Gunung Gurun being green-marked, you will still obtain heat if the military see you driving around in it. This may be some kind of development oversight. Gallery Red SV-1003 Raiders.JPG|Two of them Stronghold commander Kem Gunung Gurun.JPG|The one utilized by the Stronghold Commander during the end of the liberation of Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot. Glitch weird minigun placement.jpg|A glitched version. There are two miniguns, although the one facing forward cannot be utilized. Awan Cendawan post liberation.jpg|Post "liberation" at Awan Cendawan Power Plant. Try and enter.jpg|Two of these outside Kem Gunung Gurun Supply Depot post "liberation". Note one of these is in the desert camouflage scheme, meaning that was the stronghold commander's vehicle. SV-1003 Raider with MV V880 and Wilforce Range X.jpg|It's the center vehicle. To the left is a Wilforce Range X and to the right is a MV V880. Screenshot taken at Awan Cendawan Power Plant right after Power Surge. Aleksander Поражение.jpg|Alexander Mirkov lies defeated in his tank. Aleksander's tank lands.jpg|Alexander Mirkov calls his Black Market dealer in the mission Three Kings. Aleksander Mirkov and his tank.jpg Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau